With the rapid developments of the economy, various commercial advertising campaigns increase day by day. As an important aid for promoting corporate images, advertising exhibition display equipment is increasingly applied in various commercial fields such as shopping mall promotions, product promotions, exhibitions, press conferences and outdoor propagandas. There is various advertising exhibition display equipment, wherein a tension fabric popup display is a first choice for promoting products and using as a background due to simple assembly and portability. However, the current popup display cannot be combined freely, rendering the use limited.